


Su sonrisa

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Doméstico life, Ed and Al are cute, F/M, Hohenheim is worried, Pre-Series, Trisha is antes angel, first snow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era cierto que ella no podía ayudarlo tanto como quisiera en su búsqueda, pero sabía mejor que nadie que su sincera sonrisa era suficiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su sonrisa

**Author's Note:**

> No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia y FanFiction, bajo el mismo título y con mis pseudónimos correspondientes (niña Elric y Miss Elric, respectivamente).
> 
> Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

**Su sonrisa**

 

Trisha observó el hermoso paisaje que los ventanales de aquella habitación le ofrecían. Aún era temprano, pero el sol ya comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte y una gélida brisa se alzaba, meciendo los árboles de las colinas mientras ella retomaba sus quehaceres y dejaba a sus pequeños jugando alegremente.

El hecho de que Ed y Al se llevaran tan bien la enternecía tanto que una hermosa sonrisa siempre le adornaba el rostro, incluso frente a los problemas que estaban teniendo.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, se encargó de lavar los platos y de ordenar el comedor con ayuda de sus pequeños ángeles dorados y, al terminar, los llevó a bañar antes de ir a dormir. Luego les puso el pijama, los arropó con las mantas y besó a cada uno en la frente.

La joven mujer permaneció con ellos hasta que se durmieron profundamente. Se veían tan adorables que le costó un poco abandonar el lugar.

Caminó lentamente por la casa hasta llegar al estudio donde su marido se había encerrado después de comer. Con delicadeza golpeó la sólida puerta y esperó pacientemente a que le abrieran.

―¿Qué…?

―Los niños se han dormido ―lo interrumpió Trisha, adentrándose en la habitación―. Ya es tarde.

Hohenheim suspiró con pesadez antes de comenzar a recoger los instrumentos y libros con ayuda de su mujer. Trabajaron en silencio, demasiado ocupados en la complejidad de sus pensamientos. Hohenheim tomó entre sus manos uno de los pergaminos en donde complicados apuntes e intrincados esquemas revelaban una ardua labor a contrarreloj.

Todos sus anhelos estaban puestos en hallar una cura, pero el tiempo se le estaba agotando. Su cuerpo se deterioraba con el paso de los días y el olor de su piel se volvía más persistente sin importar los métodos que utilizara Trisha para apaciguarlo. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que su peor pesadilla se hiciera realidad y él no podría soportarlo.

―Ya lo encontrarás ―habló la castaña, sacando a su marido de su tormento mental―, no te preocupes.

―Trisha… No sé si lo lograré.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―le preguntó, dándose la vuelta para verlo a los ojos―. Trabajas duro todos los días desde hace meses y, aún así, nunca has descuidado a tu familia. Querido, apenas si te tomas tiempo para descansar.

―Pero, aún así… ―murmuró, apretando con fuerza los nudillos, no pudiendo continuar―. No es suficiente.

Ella lo observó preocupada, conocedora a la perfección de las penurias por las que pasaba su esposo. Lo más triste de todo era que ella no podía ayudarlo en nada porque no sabía sobre Alquimia, porque era una simple ama de casa con dos niños a los que cuidar y educar. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que ella podía hacer para él?

Algo llamó la atención de sus ojos jades y se acercó hasta la ventana del estudio. Aún en la oscuridad de la noche, y de la poca iluminación del interior, pudo ver cómo ligeros copos blancos caían por los campos de Rizenbull. Edward y Alphonse estarían muy felices mañana al ver la nieve y eso la hizo sonreír de nuevo.

―No debes preocuparte por ello ―le sonrió más ampliamente, terminando de acomodar―. Ya verás que tu esfuerzo y dedicación serán recompensados. Sólo tienes que tener fe.

Y con estas palabras Trisha lo tomó de las manos para ir a dormir. Era cierto que ella no podía ayudarlo tanto como quisiera en su búsqueda, pero sabía mejor que nadie que su sincera sonrisa era suficiente para alegrar los corazones de su familia y de ayudarlos a tener una esperanza. Porque, después de todo, aún había un mañana por el que luchar.


End file.
